


pride

by taekachu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically just Mark being whipped for Donghyuck, Because Me Too, Fluff, Happy Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Markhyuck at Pride, Pride, pride march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: Throughout the duration of the march Mark couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend-  he was glowing, and Mark swore that he'd never seen anything more beautiful.





	pride

**Author's Note:**

> recently it was my first time attending a pride march and so I thought it would be cute to write this markhyuck imagine~ 
> 
> this is quite rushed so apologies for any mistakes x

" _Just hold still_..!" Donghyuck mutters as he holds his boyfriend's shoulder, gently easing him back into the kitchen chair of which he was previously situated in.

Mark shoots the younger a panicked look as his back hits the chair again, "but hyuck do you know what you're doing?" 

"Oh Canada, where's your faith in me?" His tone is teasing, and Mark doesn't need to look to know that Donghyuck is smiling, his eyes focused on him. But Mark does look, because Donghyuck is stood directly in front of him in his skinny ripped jeans showing his honey skin and his messy caramel hair falling in front of his eyes, just the way Mark likes it. 

"It's only paint Mark" Donghyuck laughs as his fingers press into Mark's skin, messaging his shoulder gently in attempt to comfort the older, "I'm an artist in the making, Picasso is shaking" 

"Nothing good ever follows when you use stan twitter terminology" at this, Donghyuck rolls his eyes, choosing only to calmly part mark's thighs with his knee so that he can stand closer to the boy. 

Out of habit Mark places his hands on his boyfriend's hips and Donghyuck hums contently as he feels arms snake around his waist. 

Donghyuck takes his hand off Mark's shoulder so that he can cup his face, thumb brushing over his cheek softly. Mark's eyes meet Donghyuck's, a light blush tinting his skin from the action. 

"Just try to stop squirming" the younger requests, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to where he's about to paint, "it's going to be brilliant, okay?" 

At this Mark nods, watching tentatively as Donghyuck runs his brush along the rainbow palette, his grip tightening around the handle. He trusts Donghyuck, it's going to be okay... _right_? 

 

"I told you it would turn out brilliantly" Donghyuck beams as Mark checks his reflection in the nearby mirror, tilting his chin up so that the pride flag on his cheek sparkles. He hates to admit it but Donghyuck's done a really good job. 

Call it curiosity, but when Mark brings his hand up to his face attempting to touch the paint, Donghyuck quickly slaps it away, "we haven't even left my house and you're already trying to ruin my masterpiece" 

Mark whispers an apology before turning round to face the other, interlacing their fingers, "when does the march start?"

Donghyuck's eyes search for the clock hung on his kitchen wall, the time reading 10:25, "we have 35 minutes, let's head off" 

For a moment neither one of them moves, and Mark decides to spontaneously give Donghyuck a quick kiss on the lips, startling the other ever so slightly, "okay... lets go to pride" 

 

Hands still intertwined, Donghyuck leads Mark through the crowded street, trying his very best not to bash into members of the public. A sharp tug on his hand sends Mark tumbling into a group of students covered in glitter with a multitude of different coloured flags around their shoulders. He goes to apologise but before he can, he finds himself pressed up against Donghyuck, chest to chest. 

"We made it!" He cheers, engulfing Mark into a tight hug, and a woman passing sends them a warm smile which makes Mark's heart swell. 

"We did" He laughs as Donghyuck pulls away, the biggest smile gracing his lips, and all Mark wants to do is kiss him, so he does. 

He reaches up so that his hands are pressed to Donghyuck's cheeks, and he pulls the other down so that their mouths crash together, lips soft, delicate. 

Cheers erupt from around them but the sound is fuzzy, Mark feels almost as if he's underwater. All he can feel is Donghyuck's lips on his, Donghyuck's hands on his waist, Donghyuck's fingers burning on his skin. The feeling is consuming, addicting and Mark finds his hands travelling to the others hair as the younger nips at his bottom lip. Eagerly, Mark pushes his body against Donghyuck's who moans slightly into their kiss. It felt so right, it felt so _fucking_ right. 

The two boys break apart quickly when a loud whistle is heard, followed by the rising sound of drums and chants, signally the start of the march. Donghyuck throws his head back, laughing loudly and Mark's knees just about buckle at the sight. 

Their hands find each other, gripping firmly onto the other, "lets go!" 

 

Throughout the duration of the march Mark couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. Donghyuck had charmed everyone around them, as he received flower crowns, different rainbow sweets (including these unusual fizzy strips, which were strangely good), and was now covered in glitter- he was glowing, and Mark swore that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

Donghyuck would sing along to whatever song the girls next to them were playing from their phones, he'd dance and spin and the cheers grew louder- he was in his own world, his own vibrant world, and Mark watched on- gaze filled with admiration. That's _his_ boyfriend. 

A couple of times Donghyuck would dance with Mark, draping an arm around the Canadian as they moved together, weaving in and out of the crowd. His lips attached to Mark's skin, as they enjoyed each other's company in close proximity. 

"Thank you for today" Donghyuck whispered, bringing Mark's wrists up to his lips, kissing his pulse, "it means a lot, to have you here with me" 

"Where else would I be?" Mark takes Donghyuck's hand in his as they approach the end of the march, drums still loud and the light breeze making the sea of flags before them dance. 

They made it.

**Author's Note:**

> ah thank you for reading! 
> 
> comments & kudos are much appreciated x


End file.
